User talk:Oscardog/Portal:Item
Oscardog go to Portal:Item/box if you want to change the color of all the boxes, for the main box do it at the Portal:Item, the interwikilinks to templates, leave them as they are those are highly complicate templates with various levels or things like we dont require (like navigational between portals but we dont have portals to navigate) first lets finish building the body, if some things is in your way you can remove the link i will see it later. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well its looks good, when i get home i'll play around with it and change some of the things, eg - colours... Then put in the main components. --212.135.1.84 07:50, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Ok i deactivated the browserbar because there is not use now we need to have first a structure on how all our portals pages are going to look that is the purpose of this then once we finish we will add more stuff but i left the link so we know where they are suppose to go or what are they affecting --Cizagna (Talk) 14:16, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :: I have been TRYING to add links to (for example) wakfu wiki's item page... but whenever i try it wont work :S i tried to copy scripts from main page and edit them but to no effect. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:57, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::: Why you keep commenting on Datrios section? well the links depends where you place them in the first place the structure its more complex if you go to the subpages. to use the template box you have to do this : :::* |[[ArchiveAddress]]}} :::so if you want to create a box for example it will be call "Links" you should make the box like this : :::* |Archive...}} :::or if its call "Usable" will be like this :::* |Portal:Item usable archive}} ::: means that will create a link where you can put all the info for that box, it will make it easier to edit rather than having to navigate on the code web just going to a simple page with text information. ::: also in the page you will see there are some divs those are for controlling where the boxes are appearing so check them out also ::: --Cizagna (Talk) 18:28, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Well thanks for the help but it wasn't really what i wanted.. well at least i don't think it was. I was just wondering how i edit the "Associated Dofus" box and enter some links in there with out it doing the http://wakfu.wikia.com/wiki/Item ... i did use the code, well experimented with it, it may still come in handy. --Kiriath(Talk) 19:32, 11 July 2007 (UTC) I had a look at the "purge" template and think i can get it working but thought it would be best to let you do it ciz. I think it would be best to enter the two things with links, the auto changing topic/picture thing, enter them last. And you'll have to do it, all to complex for me lol. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:13, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Links I have made a start on the "associated dofus" part but cant think of any other links to put in! I had a look at the "foreign" wiki's but im terrible with languages(apart from french).. so can anyone suggest some more site links? --Kiriath(Talk) 15:57, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Datrio :Ok here is the deal the main article page its a series of template call that what it does its arrange the display of information, :the next level is the custom level and that is manage in the subpage level like Portal:Item/box-header and Portal:Item/box-footer :then those custom subpages call the actual templates Portal:box-header and Portal:box-footer where is the actual code. :now my issues is that the main templates are using a divs in order to make the boxes some to work as line cleaners and in the header one is left open, then they footer one is the closing one, for some bizzard reason when the 2 templates are call from the main page (Portal:Item) it does not respect the closing tags like if the templates information where inclose in separates div (if one sees the source code) so they cant work properly my form of bypassing it was to create another page (Portal:Box) as them main template, where its call by the subpage of Portal:Item/box where i merged the 2 templates and tweak it so it could work in a similar way from wikipedias for various Portal pages --Cizagna (Talk) 21:51, 10 July 2007 (UTC)